An Unemployed Honeymoon
by alwayscastle2
Summary: This is the missing piece to the Unemployed story...A peek at Rick and Kate's honeymoon!


_Note: Hey everyone, this is a one shot insert for my story Unemployed. This is just a tidbit of what happened on their honeymoon. I hope you enjoy! Special thanks to __**BurningxRedxCaskett**__ who read through this for me!_

**Sadly I don't own Castle.**

"Rick we've been walking around for hours, can we take a break?" an exhausted Kate asked her husband.

"I think the villa is just around the corner," he told her as he tugged on her hand to pull her along with him.

She rolled her eyes. He'd said the same thing for what felt like the last 50 times she'd asked. They reached the corner and they were back by the same cave they had already passed at least twice before.

Rick frowned and looked at his wife. "Kate. I think we're lost."

She smirked. "Ya think?" She'd known they were lost for a while, but Rick hadn't wanted to hear it. They had been on the island for a week now, and he already thought he knew the place like the back of his hand. Apparently not. She wasn't worried though. She had Rick there and the island wasn't that large. They'd find their way back eventually, or someone would come looking for them.

"Why don't we just stay here for a bit? We can rest before we try to find our way back again." She gestured to the backpack he was carrying. "We have some snacks and a blanket, we'll be fine for a couple of hours."

Rick looked skeptically over at his wife and finally nodded in agreement. "You're right."

Kate laughed. "Of course I am, when will you realize that's always the case?"

He tried to glare at her, but was unsuccessful. She was so beautiful it was distracting. Her curls were cascading down her back and her skin was positively glowing in the island sun. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed her. He caught her bottom lip with his teeth and tugged. She let out a soft moan that had his eyes darkening in arousal.

She pulled back and he looked at her, eyes wide in confusion.

"Here?" she asked as she looked around.

"There's no one around," he told her with a wink.

Kate rolled her eyes but he was already spreading their blanket on the sand and pulling her down to him. One graze of his clever fingers over her already shivering skin and she wouldn't have cared where they were. All she could think about was him.

He moved his hands down over her exposed back and toyed with the strings on her bikini. She wanted it off, and quickly, but Rick had other ideas. He wanted slow. Slow and torturous. He rolled them over and her nails came to his back. Scratching and sliding as he peppered kisses down her neck to her collar bone and back up again to her pulse point. He took his time as he nipped and sucked here. This made her let out a groan and she pulled his head back up. Their lips crashed together and their tongues battled for dominance.

She pulled his lip between her teeth. It had the same effect as when she did it to herself, only more so. Rick groaned and she smiled into his lips. Her tongue teased his mouth, once again begging for entry. Her husband had other ideas. His hands slid down her shoulders, caressing her sides, back up to her neck, teasing the tie on her bikini top.

"God, Rick, just take it off," Kate moaned.

"Off? You want it off?" he asked with a smirk.

She glared at him as best she could and he shrugged before making his way back down. He placed open-mouthed kisses from her collarbone down between her breasts, down to her belly button where he swirled his tongue around and caused his wife to shiver in anticipation. He moved his way back up again, only this time he paused when he got to the delicate scrap of material that was called a swimsuit. Rick moved his nimble hands up to untie the strap and tugged the material off of her breasts with his teeth. The sensation of the material sliding off of her already aching nipples caused her to arch up towards him. He grinned and teased the tip with his tongue, careful to swirl and nip his way from one heaving mound to the other.

Kate let out a low groan. No one had ever made her feel this good. And he was just getting started. His tongue continued to swirl as he closed his mouth over her heaving breast and sucked. She arched up to meet him and he smiled as he released her and worked his way back up her chest to her waiting mouth.

"God, Rick, you're torturing me," she breathed into him.

"That was kind of the idea," he smirked before he moved to deepen their kiss. She gladly accepted. His teeth captured her bottom lip and then hers, his. This little game of theirs that had begun once Rick explained how much that little pull of her lip between her teeth caused him to go wild. It was a part of them now, something that connected them and made them feel alive. Kate could feel her lips swell and she grinned as she moved to slide Rick's swim trunks down his body.

"Nuh uh, not yet," he said, eyes twinkling.

She frowned at him. "Rick," she said, her voice dangerously close to his signature whine.

"It'll be worth it, Kate. I promise."

He reached over to the backpack and pulled out a thermos. His wife looked at him in question as he unscrewed the top and brought it over to her.

"Interesting time for a drink Mr. Castle…" Kate told him as she caught a glimpse of the contents. "Ice cubes? You've been carrying around ice cubes?"

He grinned. "You see, my wife taught me about this one thing she does, with ice cubes. I thought I would return the favor today."

She shivered in anticipation. "You really planned ahead didn't you."

Her only answer was a smile as he tipped a single cube of ice onto her stomach.

The feeling of the cold against her warm stomach was enough to drive her crazy, but when Rick lowered his head to pull the cube into his mouth, the noises that escaped her mouth proved him successful.

He twirled the ice cube around her belly button and traced a line straight up to her neck, and continued it up behind her ear. When her body shuddered beneath him, he let a hot breath melt the cube. Rick's mouth found hers and the sensation of cool mixed with hot on their tongues had him momentarily distracted.

When he was finally able to focus again, Rick reached out and grabbed the thermos and tipped it onto Kate's stomach once again. This time, he allowed two ice cubes to slip over the edge. Rick placed his finger on one and brought it up to her heaving chest as his pressed the tip of his tongue to the other and followed it down her hips.

Kate bucked involuntarily as the Rick moved the ice dangerously close to her pulsating center. He slid the bottom of her swimsuit down and tossed it aside. His attention focused back on the two ice cubes. One teased each of her nipples in turn as the other found it's way towards her heated center.

"Oh, God, Rick," she breathed as he pushed his tongue and ice inside of her. Without warning her orgasm coursed through her body, leaving her weak with pleasure. He traced his tongue all the way up her stomach, over each breast, and up her neck where he sucked on her pulse point.

Once she could move, Kate pulled his head over so she could find his lips.

"That was…wow," she whispered.

"I learned from the master," he winked.

Desire flowed through Kate's body. "I need you inside me Rick. Now," she practically growled.

Her husband didn't have to be told twice. In one swift movement, he moved inside of her. She gasped with pleasure as his thrusts deepened. Their hips found their own rhythm and Rick brought his gaze up to focus on Kate's eyes as they came together.

For once, they were both at a loss for words. Rick went to move himself off of Kate and she made a noise that was something of a protest. He smiled down at her and rested his forearms on either side of her so he could keep their contact without being too heavy.

Kate smiled and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Rick's nose. He let out a giggle, which made his wife laugh. Before they knew it, they had erupted into a fit of giggles and Rick rolled off of Kate and collapsed next to her. After a few minutes when their laughter had slowed, Rick reached over and entwined their fingers.

"Hey," he said softly as he turned his head to look into her sparkling eyes that looked so green against the backdrop of the island.

"Hey," she responded easily as she gazed back at him.

Rick brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Before Rick knew what had happened, Kate was on top of him as she nipped her way from his waist up over his perfectly sculpted chest to his neck.

"You should go shirtless more often, Mr. Castle," she said mischievously.

"Anything you say," Rick told her huskily.

Kate laughed as she tugged on his ear lobe and a groan escaped his lips. Her fingers slid down his arms and back up again as she felt the firm muscles that were so often hidden beneath his suit jackets. Kate's mouth found his as their tongues swirled around. They explored one another and she ran her tongue around his teeth as they closed over her bottom lip.

Rick's hands found Kate's hips as he slid inside of her. They moved rhythmically together, and he didn't know when she did it, but suddenly an ice cube was being pushed around his chest, over each nipple and then all the way up his neck to the sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Oh, Kate," he managed as she grinned and continued to move along with him.

She brought her mouth down to his and he was shocked to have an ice cube meet his tongue. She never failed to surprise him. He didn't think he would ever get used to the wonder that was Kate Beckett, or Kate Castle now.

It wasn't long until another orgasm course through the two of them and Kate dropped onto her husband's chest, exhausted. As she moved to slide off of him, Rick's arms tightened around her. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Mmph," he mumbled.

Kate strained her ear to hear, even though she was right on top of him. "English please."

Rick laughed. "You know," he began again. "You were right. Whenever I think I'm getting used to it, my dear, you surprise me. I still have no idea what you're capable of."

Kate grinned down at him and turned to lay her head on his chest. The sun was starting to set and the brilliant orange, pink and purple of the sky had moved together into something that resembled effortless beauty.

"I love it here," she whispered. "It's so beautiful."

Rick turned his head to look and found the spot where the swirling colors of the sky met the deep blue of the ocean. "It really is. As much as I don't want to move, we should probably try to find our way back before it gets too dark."

Kate sighed and rolled off of her husband. He found their various items of clothing and they shared a sheepish look as they dressed quickly. Rick pulled Kate to her feet and threw the blanket and thermos back in the backpack.

"You really planned ahead," Kate said as she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

He shrugged and pulled on her hand to lead her away from their spot. They crossed over through the trees – a different direction than they had tried before and Kate's mouth fell open as she looked at Rick. She eyed him and his gaze fell to the sand.

"Richard Castle. Did you know where we were?" Kate questioned as she looked towards the back of their villa.

"Who? Me?" he asked innocently with a childish grin.

Kate put her hands on her hips in an attempt to look stern, but she couldn't help it, she smiled. "You just think you're so clever, don't you."

Rick beamed at her. "I do actually. I thought it would be romantic."

She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you." Kate paused a moment. "And it was extremely romantic." She leaned over to kiss him and settled her arm around his waist.

"I am pretty lucky," he agreed. "You're in for a lifetime of surprises as long as you stick with me."

"Always," Kate said as Rick pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

_Thanks for reading, please share your thoughts! xoKristen_


End file.
